


Another Weasley

by MayaTheBea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sorting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaTheBea/pseuds/MayaTheBea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Another Weasley?" The hat said those inevitable words. Percy let out a breath he didn't even know he held. He knew what was coming next: "I know just what to do with you." But instead, the hat's next words caused a shiver to run up Percy's spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Weasley

"Weasley, Percy," McGonagall's voice called out. A tall redheaded first-year-to-be walked forward. He exuded confidence as the ragged and patched hat covered his head. As the bright Great Hall faded to the darkness of the hat, a voice boomed in his ear.

"Another Weasley?" The hat said those inevitable words. Percy let out a breath he didn't even know he held. He knew what was coming next: "I know just what to do with you." Family legend had it that the Sorting Hat said the exact same thing to every Weasley to pass through Hogwarts. But instead, the hat's next words caused a shiver to run up Percy's spine.

"Ooh, but you're a tricky one. Where do you go?"

_Gryffindor. It must be. I'm a Weasley_ , Percy thought with all the brainpower the eleven-year-old could muster.

"Ah, yes, I know your clan. Gryffindors, every one of them. But you?" The Sorting Hat stopped talking, or thinking, as the case may be, and was buzzing distractedly in Percy's ear.

_If I'm not in Gryffindor, where else can I belong?_ Percy asked, hoping the hat would see the logic in that.

"Well, now, let's see…" the hat began. "Ravenclaw would suit your habits, I see. Your want for order and your eagerness for a good education… you could do nicely there…"

_Please, Gryffindor_ , Percy thought again. _Mum and Dad would never understand. I have to be in Gryffindor_.

"Yes, well, intellect isn't always everything. Now then, Hufflepuff, no, no, that's entirely out of the question." The sorting hat began to hum again. Percy wondered why the hat had dismissed Hufflepuff so quickly, but was relieved that both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had been passed. That left only Gryffindor and Slytherin, and between the two there was no contest. Percy sighed in relief and lifted his hands to the hat, ready to take it off once it shouted the inevitable

"Slytherin would do you well, too."

Percy's hand dropped to his side and his mouth dropped open. He quickly shut his mouth, aware that the whole school must be watching him.

"Don't be so shocked," the Sorting Hat continued. "It's all here, in your head. A thirst for power, yes, and the ambition to seek it. You would do well in Slytherin, away from your family, those who hold you back."

_I would never give up my family_ , Percy thought vehemently. _Especially not for something as petty as power._

"Ah, but it is printed here, in your future, in your past, in your thoughts. Only in Slytherin can you show your true colors. You need the space and freedom to grasp power for yourself."

_But Slytherin's evil!_ Percy thought.

" _ **There's no good and evil—there is only power, and those too weak to seek it**_ " Percy gave an involuntary shudder at the hat's words. They seemed to come directly from the mouth of Salazar Slytherin.

_My hair will clash with the Slytherin green_ , Percy thought, desperately searching for something to change the hat's mind.

"Oh, that changes everything," the hat mocked. "We wouldn't want you to _clash_. But mark my words, Weasley: there will come a time when power beckons, and the price will be that Weasley family to which you cling so dearly. You would do well to accept Slytherin now, when you can blame the split on me."

_I will never do that_ , Percy vowed. _I swear it on my Gryffindor honor_.

"Then I suppose you need a Gryffindor honor to swear by. You would belong well in Slytherin, but I guess it must be

GRYFFINDOR!"

The redhead nearly threw the hat from his head as he ran to the Gryffindor table. Grinning with relief and joy, his vows were soon forgotten in the excitement of being just another Weasley.


End file.
